In My Daughter's Eyes
by MunkeyBananananaProductions
Summary: In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero. I am strong and wise and know no fear. But the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me. I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes.' A wrestler coming to terms with who he is - inside the ring and out. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this story who is/was owned by WWE _(obviously)_. I also do not own the song that features within. It's called **'In My Daughter's Eyes'** and it belongs to **Martina McBride. **I do, however, own Cassidy _(yay me)_.

**A/N:** This one-shot songfic came out of nowhere after I listened to the Martina McBride song for the first time. I could imagine it playing out in real life and, for some reason, the wrestler used seemed to jump right into my head and not allow any others to get through. So, this is what it's become. Please, let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks! **_Phoenix  


* * *

_**Tonight was the night. The last time The Undertaker would ever grace a WWE ring. Mark Calloway sat in his locker room, trying not to let the nerves get to him, as the show went on around him. Wrestlemania. The big time. Tonight, it was all on the line – his streak of being unbeaten at Wrestlemania as well as his entire career. It all came down to this. A 'Loser Leaves WWE Forever' match. Of course, it had been planned this way.

Mark had had to admit that, while his mind was still more than willing to go out there and dazzle the crowd, his body just couldn't keep up anymore. He'd had problems with his back and knees for years, his elbow too. He'd finally decided that enough was enough; if he didn't stop now, the chances were pretty high that he'd die in the ring. Not quite the legacy he wanted to leave behind. So, this was it. Someone would finally beat The Deadman at Wrestlemania.

Vince and the writers had given him the chance to have as much input into the end of his career as he wanted. He'd chosen his opponent personally. To him, it was slightly reminiscent of the way Ric Flair had retired two years ago – the fact that Flair had picked Shawn Michaels to take him out. Mark, however, had chosen a younger talent. Someone who would be elevated to unbelievable heights with this one victory.

Of course, there would be a backlash from Taker's loyal fan base but, it was to be expected. Mark was pretty sure that the majority of people booing HBK these days weren't doing it because of what happened in Montreal with Bret Hart, but for the fact that they were Flair fans and HBK had retired their hero. Chuckling to himself slightly, Mark ran a hand through his hair as a knock sounded at the door. He gave the person on the other side of the door the all clear and smiled as his 24-year-old daughter, Cassidy, entered the room.

"Hey, darlin'." Mark greeted her.

"Hey, Daddy. Thought I'd come see how you were doing. Nervous?" Cassidy wondered, sitting next to her father and resting a hand gently on his knee.

"To be honest, there's only a couple of times I remember ever being more nervous than I am now." Mark admitted.

"Oh, really? When?" Cassidy queried, her green eyes shining with curiosity.

"One was the day your mother told me she was pregnant with you. The other was the day I held you for the first time. I think my heart pretty much stopped that day. It's skipping beats now, so I'm not quite as nervous as I was then, I don't think." Mark laughed at the expression on Cassidy's face – she'd screwed up her nose in disbelief at his reply.

"I think this is way bigger than any of that. I mean, this is your career, your life. Pretty major, if you ask me." Cassidy figured.

"You think this is my life? I think I screwed up, somewhere along the way, then." Mark shot back before pulling his daughter close to him and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You know what I mean! Wrestling has always been something you enjoyed – even before I came along. Just so you know, you've always been my hero and you always will be, whether you're The Undertaker or not." Cassidy assured him warmly.

"Thanks, baby. I think I needed to hear that, now more than ever." Mark told her, feeling his nerves calming down.

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
**__**I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
**__**But the truth is plain to see  
**__**She was sent to rescue me  
**__**I see who I wanna be  
**__**In my daughter's eyes**_

Cassidy gave her father a hug before telling him she'd see him before he went through the curtain. By the look on his face, she figured he needed a little more time to himself in order to prepare for his match. In truth, Mark was thinking back to the first time he'd ever had his little girl on the road with him. She'd been about three at the time – he'd wanted to keep her as far from the wrestling business as he could before then. It had taken a lot of cajoling from his friends in the business before he'd finally allowed her mother to bring Cassidy to a show that was held in their home-state of Texas.

Mark needn't have worried about how his daughter would handle the WWE. From the first moment she'd set foot in the arena, it was as if she owned the place. She'd run through the hallways, greeting everyone she'd come across as if they were long lost friends. Mark smiled fondly as he remembered watching his little girl bringing smiles and laughter to the likes of Ray 'The Big Boss Man' Traylor and Jake Roberts. To her, everyone was a friend she hadn't met yet – including Jake's pet snake, Damian, which scared Mark more than he'd ever admit.

Mark chuckled as he thought back to how many times he'd told her not to wander off on her own that first time she'd visited – he'd been worried she'd get lost in the unused parts of the arena. Of course, being the curious child she was, Cassidy had ignored her father's warning and wandered off. Mark clearly remembered the panic he'd felt when he'd been told no one had seen her for close to ten minutes. He'd run every hall of that arena, yelling her name at the top of his lungs until he could barely breathe. When he'd finally found her, she'd been cowering in an unused hallway, in the dark, with tears streaming from her eyes.

The moment she'd seen him, her eyes had lit up and she'd raised her arms – a clear signal for him to pick her up and hold her safe which he'd been loathe to ignore. As he'd held her to him tightly, he'd thanked God that she was safe. Thinking about life without his little girl wasn't worth the terror it invoked – it would literally make him weak in the knees. She was his peace in an otherwise chaotic world and nothing would be the same without here.

_**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
**__**Darkness turns to light and the  
**__**World is at peace  
**__**This miracle God gave to me gives me  
**__**Strength when I am weak  
**__**I find reason to believe  
**__**In my daughter's eyes**_

Thinking back to the day he'd first laid eyes on his daughter, the day she'd come into the world, Mark's heart filled with emotions he'd forgotten since he'd felt them that day. The immense love, so strong and complete that he'd wondered how he'd ever lived a moment without it. The pride of knowing that this small child was his, that a small part of him had become immortal the moment she'd been conceived. Of course, nothing could prepare him for the moment when she'd wrapped her tiny hand around his finger for the very first time.

That single moment had changed his life. He'd realized that no matter what he did in the ring, it would never compare to the person he had to be outside of it. Sure, to millions of wrestling fans, he was an idol; someone to look up to and obsess over. To him, that would mean nothing if he couldn't be the same thing for his daughter – someone for her to look up to, to come to when she had a problem or just needed a hug. He'd spent hours holding her while her mother slept that first night. He remembered whispering things to her in those precious moments – promises that his love for her would be eternal, that he'd always be there for her any time she needed him (and probably times when she didn't want him there).

Thinking on it now, Mark's heart swelled. He'd made good on those promises so far, even with wrestling keeping him on the road a majority of the time. Whenever his daughter had needed him, he'd flown home from wherever in the world he was to be there for her. Vince had learned very quickly not to try and stop him. Being a father himself, Vince knew that his life revolved around his children so he shouldn't expect anything less from others – especially someone as proud and dedicated as Mark.

_**And when she wraps her hand  
**__**Around my finger  
**__**Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
**__**Everything becomes a little clearer  
**__**I realize what life is all about**_

Cassidy had become a regular on the road, joining the WWE anytime there were school holidays. Mark found himself enjoying the times she was there – he'd always go to the ring after a good luck kiss from her. The times he'd wrestled without her kiss didn't feel the same, to him. Of course, there had been tough matches that he'd had to fight his way through, even after her kisses. He remembered one in particular where he'd spent far too long on the mat, seriously considering telling the ref to count him out to bring the match to an early end.

His body had been drained, his heart and desire to fight ebbing from him with every strained breath. He'd looked to ringside and seen a ten year old Cassidy there with her mother. She'd seen him looking at her and smiled – a sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes – before banging her hand on the barrier and screaming for him to get up. She'd known he was hurting, yet her urging him on had given him the strength to do what The Deadman always did. He'd sat up. The electricity of the crowd cheering him on had completed the recharging of his spirit that his daughter's encouragement had started. After watching an excited grin spread across her face, he'd finished the match victorious. Adding that match to his 'wins' column hadn't made him feel as good as having hisdaughter hugging him afterwards and telling him "I knew you could do it, Daddy." Her belief in him made him believe in himself and he thanked God for giving him the blessing of his beautiful little girl.

_**It's hangin' on when your heart  
**__**Has had enough  
**__**It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
**__**I've seen the light  
**__**It's in my daughter's eyes**_

A stagehand banged on Mark's locker room door, then, and let him know it was time for him to head to the gorilla position backstage. Mark grabbed his leather duster, his gloves and his hat and left the locker room. His mind was still filled with memories of his daughter, and he could almost hear her giggling in the hall. Lifting his head, he realized he hadn't been imagining the sound. His daughter was standing at the gorilla position with her boyfriend of two years – and the man who would be retiring her father that night. Phil Brooks. CM Punk.

The guy had a future, not only in the wrestling world. Taking in the sight of his daughter's heavily pregnant belly, Mark smiled. Phil had given Cassidy, and Mark, a future that could almost certainly be mapped out by the past (to a degree). They were happy together, as Mark had been with Cassidy's mother. Mark knew, even without asking, that Phil was nervous about becoming a first time father. It was only natural. Mark also knew, in his heart, that some day Phil would realize exactly the way Mark felt in this moment.

Immortal, like The Deadman of the wrestling world should.

Walking over to the pair, Mark enveloped his daughter in his arms. He briefly lamented the fact that she was no longer little, and that he couldn't keep her to himself forever. Before letting her go, Mark kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear.

"One day, when I'm gone and you're looking into your daughter's eyes, you'll know exactly how happy you've made me. I love you, Cassidy."

Cassidy looked up at him, slightly shocked with the words he'd spoken to her. He smiled, silently letting her know he was okay but that he'd needed to tell her how much she meant to him. Cassidy relaxed, nodding in understanding as she caressed her belly with one hand. Something momentarily flashed across her eyes and she reached out her other hand for one of her father's. Placing his palm on her belly, Mark was surprised by a swift kicking sensation. Cassidy looked into her father's eyes and grinned.

"I think she agrees with everything you just said." She told him before Phil's music hit the speakers.

_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
**__**A reflection of who I am and what will be  
**__**Though she'll grow and someday leave  
**__**Maybe raise a family  
**__**When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
**__**She made me  
**__**For I'll be there  
**__**In my daughter's eyes**_

Phil took a moment to kiss his girlfriend before taking to a knee and speaking to Cassidy's belly.

"Alright, baby girl, time for daddy to go. Don't be too mad at me for beating grandpa tonight, alright?" He joked, rubbing his hand over the spot that Mark's hand had been in earlier. He received a kick as a reply.

Mark laughed and helped the younger man up before giving him a hug and then pushing him in the direction of the stairs out to the stage. His attention returned to his daughter as she watched on a monitor as Phil made his way into the ring. The crowd loved him, there was no denying it. Mark knew their electricity was going to be half of what got both men through the match – the other half was standing beside him.

Gothic sounding music hit the speakers next and Cassidy gave Mark's hand a firm squeeze. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek in a familiar ritual before releasing him. She walked with him to the bottom of the stairs and watched him go up them. She'd be making her way to her seat at ringside shortly, but she needed to be here for this. The last time her father would ever pass through the curtain. His entrance would be long enough for her to find her seat and still be able to catch him making his way down the ramp. There were druids lining up on the ramp now, she was sure. Mark stopped at the top step and looked down at her. Cassidy smiled at him and blew him another kiss before he offered her one of his own. He stepped through the curtain and Cassidy took a moment to stand there.

Tonight was the night. The last time The Undertaker would ever grace a WWE ring.


End file.
